We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) (battybarney2014's version)
We Wish You a Merry Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 12, 2005. On October 10, 2017, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's Merry Christmas!. Plot It's Christmas time! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids celebrate the Christmas season at the caboose, with Christmas carols, decorating Christmas trees, writing a letter to Santa and a special trip to visit Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus in Santa's workshop at the North Pole. Educational Theme: Christmas Cast * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Santa Claus (Dari Hays) * Mrs. Claus (Wendy Welch) * Elves (Jeff Ayers, Kyle Nelson, and Adam Brown) * Frosty the Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Christmas Carolers Songs # The Barney Theme Song (Christmas Version) # Deck the Halls # I Love the Holidays # My Dreidel # Jingle Bells # Oh, Christmas Tree # Here Comes Santa Claus # We're Writing a Letter to Santa # Winter's Wonderful # Frosty the Snowman # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer # Hey Santa Claus # Look into Santa's Book # Joy to the World # Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year # Let's All Do a Little Tapping # Santa's Wrapping Crew # The Christmas Cookies Song # The 12 Days of Christmas # Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # It's Twinkle Time # Silent Night # Silver Bells # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (album) Book Main Article: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (book) Trivia * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". * The fifth Barney Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa, the second being Barney's Magical Christmas, the third being Barney's Night Before Christmas and the fourth being Barney's Christmas Star. * In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 9 intro with Christmas version, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 9 logo and Season 7-13 versions. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The same Barney doll that was used in Easy as ABC was also used in this video. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and Barney's Birthday (2005). Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat"' '(with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * This video marks the last appearances of Whitney, Nick, Kami, Stacy, Miguel and Anna. * These 5 videos Waiting for Santa, Barney's Magical Christmas, A Holiday in the Park with Barney, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star appear as bonus videos on the DVD release. * This video was filmed after Barney's Birthday (2005). * This DVD was dubbed in Spanish (Una Dulce Noche Buena) * This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (Um Natal de Felicidade) * This DVD was dubbed in German (Wir Wünschen Ihnen ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest). * The Christmas version of I Love You (from Barney's Christmas Star and A Visit to Santa) was been used instead of the regular version. * Barney wears the same yellow earmuffs from * Barney wears the same colorful scarf from * Barney wears the same blue mittens from * Baby Bop wears the same pink scarf from * Baby Bop wears the same pink mittens from * BJ wears the same red scarf from * BJ wears the same red mittens from * The Snowman from Waiting for Santa and Barney's Magical Christmas returned in this video. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer from Barney's Magical Christmas returned in this video. * This is the first time Jeff Ayers (who plays Baby Bop), Kyle Nelson (who plays BJ) and Adam Brown (who plays Riff and plays BJ in "E-I-E-I-O")) play Santa's elves. Elves would later appear in the Season 11 episode "A Visit to Santa". * After not being used for 13 years, the song, "Let's All Do a Little Tapping" returns in this video, since Barney's Magical Christmas. * After not being used for 8 years, the song, "It's Twinkle Time" returns in this video, since Happy Holidays Love, Barney. * The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" (used in A Very Merry Christmas) was played during the end credits. * A soundtrack for this video was made on CD and Digital with 25 songs. * In the soundtrack, during the songs Deck the Halls and I Love the Holidays, Baby Bop and BJ's vocals are added. * Barney's same Santa hat would later return in "Gift of the Dinos" and A Very Merry Christmas. * This is the first Barney Christmas special in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. The next would the the Season 11 half episodes "Gift of the Dinos" and "A Visit to Santa". * A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2005. In 2015, it was re-released by Publications International. DVD Read-Alongs # Barney's Christmas Surprise # Barney's Wonderful Winter Day Television Airings * This special aired on PBS from December 2005-2008. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from December 2006 to December 2011. * This special also aired on Sprout from December 2010 until December 2013. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from December 2011 until December 2014. * This special also aired on ABC and on CBS in December 2015. * This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from November 22, 2017 until December. DVD Bonus Videos * Waiting for Santa * Barney's Magical Christmas * A Holiday in the Park with Barney * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Barney's Christmas Star Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Fake Barney Christmas Specials Category:Barney Home Video Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Holiday Specials